Tom the Tiger
Thomas Tiger, Tom The Tiger or simply Tom is a tiger animatronic created by Shadow. Backstory He was the main mascot of an amusement park that for certain reasons was losing its popularity and eventually got closed. The character was sold to Fazbear Entertainment. He was then brought to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where he was put in the backstage because of a glitch that camera lights made him aggressive. Engineers are still trying to fix the glitch. Appearance He is a humanoid tiger animatronic. His main body is a black suit with 2 buttons and a blue bowtie in it to simulate a cliche park apresentator suit, the other parts of his body are orange with white and black stripes like an actual tiger. He also has sharp teeth, pointy ears and yellow eyes. He wears a black top hat with a blue stripe and holds a microphone. Behavior He becomes more aggressive the more you put down and up or stay with the monitor on. He will start in the Backstage sitting in a table. If you do put your cameras down and up too much or stay in the it for too long he will slowly activate himself, when he is not seen in the Backstage anymore that means he is active. If you stay with the monitor on at one of the camera feeds when he is out and hear foot steps you should take it off or the camera feed you're in(except the Kitchen for obvious reasons)will be off for 1 minute(before being turned off, Tom comes out of his hiding spot in the camera feed and screams at it). If you put down your monitor or isn't using it when he is out you're going to hear foot steps in the Office. Going left or right will make the foot steps sound higher or lower when heard, the side where the sound is higher is where he is going to attack from. After the sound goes off you have 3–5 seconds to use the door lights(at the door he is in. If you don't use the lights/keep both doors closed and then use the camera he will sneak into the Office and will kill you). When you flash him he will sneak out of the door and return to the Backstage. If the door he is going to attack from is closed, he will attack the other door, if both are closed he will stay in one of them. He will go away if you don't use the monitor for about 8–10 seconds, putting it up when he is in one of the doors(when closed) will restart that time though, Personality Tom is a very polite animatronic, he likes to show the attractions of the park to newcomers or just perform in there, It makes him feel important. He is very fond of dark areas and corners blind to cameras(which he tries to dislikes because of the light emitting from them). Because of a glitch in his system he started to get more aggressive when exposed to camera lights(which he already didn't like in the first place), making him act weird when near people, as if he wanted to bite their head off. When he was moved to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza he felt a little uncomfortable for being in such a small and shut place, but later he started to get used to it and became friends with the other animatronics in there, with the exception of Foxy. Relationships Aster The Armadillo He is best pals with him. While he doesn't like video games as much as him, the two of them share a good friendship. Taylor The T-rex Sometimes goes to her attraction at night to talk to her, so she doesn't get lonely. She considers him one of her best friends. The Chimera Like the others, he fears it and tries to go out of its point of view when it wanders at night. Toy Tom Talks to him sometimes when visiting his attraction. Unlike Aster and Oid, Tom doesn't share a hatred agains't him, actually, he likes how he is going and teaches him stuff about the park that he is curious about. Toy Aster Never really talked to him. However, he heard he wasn't the best of people from others, except from Toy Tom who is friends with Toy Aster and doesn't share the same hate with him as the others do. Ryan The Rabbit Never talked to him, only hearing some stuff about him by Toy Tom. He knows that Aster is friends with him though. Dyan The Duck Same as Ryan. Gallery Note Again, sorry for my bad English, hope you liked, if you didn't like my OC it's fine for me. Trivia * This is the first page created by me in this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males